


I Hope You Die

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just what I wish would happen to Willow whenever I see her do pretty much anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Die

Willow glared at the demon. She had just gotten in a fight with Anya, and of course Xander took Anya’s side. Then Buffy tried to convince her out of doing this, telling her it was a bad idea. She also happened to get in an argument with Tara, who didn’t, well she honestly didn’t remember what her fight with Tara was about.

“Goddess” Willow started, but was cut off. The demon had simply thrown a dagger it had and had hit her at the base of her throat. The dagger hadn’t been thrown hard enough to penetrate too deeply, and hadn’t hit anything vital enough to kill her instantly. Willow slowly bled out on the ground as the demon walked away.


End file.
